Arrived in Radiant Garden (All Story's)
This is how all Our Heroes arrived in Radiant Garden in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Aqua and her Friends are riding their Vehicles and they saw Terra and Eruptor) Aqua: Terra, where's he going? Jet-Vac: Let's find out. (They went to Radiant Garden, Ventus and his friend's saw Mickey and Optimus heading to the Castle] Ventus: Mickey? Spyro: Let's follow him. (They went off, Terra and Eruptor saw the Unversed) Terra & Eruptor: Unversed! Terra: This can only mean Master Xehanort was right. are fighting them and they defeated them and they saw Xehanort heading that way Terra: What's Master Xehanort doing here? Maybe he found something out. Eruptor: Let's go! (They enters the Castle Town and a puff of smoke appears. An old man in blue robes and a pointy hat walks out of the smoke, which quickly vanishes) ?????: Oh, why can't I ever seem to remember this address exactly? (The old man walks over to a house and enters it. Terra spots a book lying on the ground where the man had stood. Terra picks it up and follows him into the house) Terra: Excuse me, Your Elderness. ??????: Hmm? Eruptor (showing him): I believe you dropped this book. (The cover of the book depicts several animals under the words "Winnie the Pooh") ??????: Did I? (He walks over to the book and places it on a desk) ??????: Ohh, I'm very sad to say this isn't one of mine...but what a remarkable book it is. This unassuming volume seems to have the unusual effect of awakening one's innermost abilities. Terra: A book that makes people stronger? If it's alright, Your Elderness, might me and Eruptor have a closer look? ??????: The name is Merlin! I'm a powerful wizard, and I'll have you know a lot of wisdom comes with age. Anyway, as I said, the book is not mine, but I'd be happy to keep it here for you. Terra: Thank you, Merlin. (Terra and Eruptor takes a look at the book and a flash of light comes from its pages. Once they leaves the house, a large Unversed flies through Castle Town.) Meanwhile (Ven and his friends walks through the Gardens and onto the doorstep of the grand castle. He runs up the stairs and sees two large men in uniform guarding a large door. One with short brownish-red hair and the other with long black hair tied in a ponytail, their eyes are closed. They approaches them but is met with crossed swords) Dilin: Hold on. Aeleus: The castle is presently closed. Ventus: But somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours. (Dilin and Aeleus stare at each other) Dilin: We aren't aware of any visitors. Now run along home, boy, before the monsters get you. Ventus: I coulda sworn it was him. Spyro: Me too. (They turns around and sees an Unversed) Aeleus: They're here! (They step toward the Unversed) Dilin: Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you. (Ventus and his friends rushes in front of them) Ventus: Leave this to us! Aeleus: Stop! Dilin: But you're just a child! (They nod to each other and start to follow Ven and his friends) ????: Now who do you think will defend the castle if you two go skipping off? Aeleus: But, those kids... (A blond man walks up to them, wearing a white lab coat) Even (smirking): Never you worry about them. They're a special case. Aeleus: A what? Dilin: Even is right. Lord and castle come first. Those boys will have to fend for themselves. Even: Which reminds me, his Lordship was asking for you. (They walk back into the castle) Even: A heart devoid of darkness? Stripped clean of it, at that... Very questionable. (Even follows them inside. Ven and his friends chases the Unversed back to Central Square, where it is antagonizing an elderly duck with a cane) ???????: Ach! How dare ye!? Back off, ye fiend! Hugo: Leave us alone! (He laughs and points his cane at the floating creature) ???????: Ye'll not be gettin' my money! (Ven and his friends runs in) Ventus: Look out! (He throws his Keyblade) Scrooge (grabbing his hat): Aye! I will! (The blade hits the Unversed and it falters for a bit, before floating off toward the Castle Town. Ven runs after it as the duck stares) Scrooge: Hold on... Wait a moment, laddie. Hugo: And even you kids! (Ven and his friends gasps and turns around) Scrooge: Don't we even get a chance to repay ye? Ventus: Oh, you don't have to. (They turns around to run) Scrooge: Now, just hold yer horses. We dinna mean me fortune. (Ven and his friends turns around again as the Unversed turns a corner down an alleyway) Scrooge: Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of... Ventus (impatiently): Well, could ya make it fast. Spyro: Yeah. Hurry! Scrooge: I know--I've just the thing in me hat! (He takes his hat off and looks inside) Ventus: Hmm? Scrooge (laughing): C'mere. (Ven walks up to him and he smiles slyly, covering part of his face with his hat) Scrooge: Ye can tell me, lad. You came here from another world, didn't ye? Hugo: Are you? (Ven and his friends gasps) Scrooge (laughing): Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with us. We'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with us. Ventus (interested): Huh? Scrooge: We asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry! (He chuckles) Ventus: Great! That all? Scrooge: Ach, but I'm holding ye up, lad. (He reaches into his hat) Scrooge: Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. (He pulls out eight tickets) Scrooge: There y'are--- enough for you and five grown ups. Hugo: And I have something for you. (He bring out more Tickets to Dreamland and Mushroom Kingdom) Hugo: These are Lifetime pass to Mushroom Kingdom and Dreamland enough for you and five friends. (Ven and his friends inspects his ticket) Ventus (interested): Huh... (They inspects the other different tickets) Ventus (let down): Huh... (They chases the floating Unversed into the Castle Town) ??????: Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace!? (They turns to see an old man in a blue robe walk out of his house) Ventus: Mister, get inside. It's not safe out here. Spyro: Yeah, just stay in there. ??????: Oh, ordering me about--now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard. (He looks at Ven and his friends, who stares) Merlin: Oh ho... Another scamp looking to wake the powers inside them, is that it? Pop Fizz: What? How'd you know? Merlin (laughing): We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like. (He walks back inside and Ven lifts an eyebrow) Ventus: What book? Spyro: I don't know, let's go see. (Ventus and using friends enter the house and takes a look at the book. A flash of light comes from its pages. Aqua and her friends enters the Central Square and sees Scrooge McDuck and Hugo, running up to him) Aqua: Excuse me? We're terribly sorry to bother you, sir. Scrooge: Ach, what a well-mannered lass ye are. I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can. (She and her friends kneels to his height) Jet-Vac: We're looking for a boy with his friends who's not from around here. Have you seen them? Hugo: Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about. He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry. (He points to the castle behind him) Aqua: Thank you so much. (Scrooge and Hugo chuckles happily and walks away. Aqua and her friends stands and looks toward the tall castle) Aqua: Terra... I hope you're still there. Stealth Elf: Even you, Eruptor. (They heads through an alleyway and across the Gardens, entering a fenced door. They walks up the stairs to the castle before hearing a scream. They sees a young girl carrying flowers being chased by an Unversed) Aqua: No! Run! Stealth Elf: Get away from her! (The red-haired girl finds herself cornered by a wall, and the Unversed jumps into the air. The girl covers her head and the Unversed misses her. The girl runs over to Aqua and her friends as more Unversed appear from the ground. Aqua and her friends readies their Keyblade and the girl touches it for safety, whimpering in fear) Jet-Vac: Hey, do you feel something? Stealth Elf: Yeah, it so warm. Aqua: I can feel the light. (She looks to the large group of Unversed) Aqua: There's no way We can fight like this. (An Unversed leaps at her, but Mickey appears and strikes it down with his Keyblade) Mickey (to Aqua and her friends): Hurry! Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe. Aqua: Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade? Mickey: I'll tell ya later. Right now, we gotta stop these things! (Aqua carries the girl down the steps as the Unversed surround Mickey. The mouse stands ready, but looks up, seeing Aqua and her friend's return) Mickey: Everything all right? (They nods) Mickey: Let's get 'em! Aqua, Stealth Elr & Jet-Vac: Right! (Together they defeat the Unversed. Afterward, Aqua and her friends stands with Mickey and the girl. Aqua kneels down to their height) Aqua: Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus and Master Eon. Jet-Vac: I'm Jet-Vac. Stealth Elf: Name's Stealth Elf. Mickey: And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training. Aqua: We sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her? Mickey: Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right. If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary. Aqua: Yes. We're quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect. Mickey: Let's join forces! (A bright light appears from Mickey's pocket) Mickey: Oh no, not now! (Mickey is surrounded with light, surprising Aqua, her friends and the girl) Mickey: I'll be okay! (Mickey becomes a trail of light giving off magical sparks, flying haphazardly into the sky) Mickey: See ya real soon! (They stare in disbelief and amazement. The girl hands Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac her flowers) ?????: Here! Aqua: Are these for us? ?????: I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me. Aqua (taking them): Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet. Jet-Vac: Thank you. Stealth Elf: I love those flowers. ?????: My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you! Aqua: Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua. This is Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. Kairi, about that light-- ???????: Kairi! (Kairi turns seeing an elderly woman near the steps of the castle) Kairi: Oh! Grandma! Aqua: Wait, Kairi, just a minute... (Aqua touches Kairi's necklace and it glows) Aqua: I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another, someone to keep you safe. Kairi: Thanks! (She runs over to her grandmother) Grandma: There you are. It's time to go. Kairi: 'Kay! Oh! (She turns back toward Aqua and her friends and waves) Kairi: Bye! (Aqua and her friends waves back. Kairi and her grandma hold hands as they walk back down the steps) Kairi: Hey, Grandma? Grandma: Hm? What is it? Kairi: Could you tell me that story? Grandma (laughing): Again, dear? Kairi: Please? Grandma: Very well, then. (Kairi laughs happily) Grandma: Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door will open to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. (Kairi nods as Aqua watches them leave) Aqua: Kairi... Something tells me we didn't run into her by accident. Jet-Vac: Yeah. Stealth Elf: And someday, she'll be safe. (They are going to leave the castle and they saw the Unversed) Aqua: Unversed! It never ends. (They runs into the Gardens and sees a large door that's been broken open) Aqua: Over there! Jet-Vac: (She walks up the steps and enters the door, arriving at the Reactor. Upon running in, she sees Terra and Ven) Terra, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf & Aqua: Ven! Spyro! Pop Fizz! Ventus, Spyro & Pop Fizz: Terra! Aqua! Eruptor! Jet-Vac! Stealth Elf! (They summon their Keyblades and see three large Unversed flying toward them. One of them rearranges itself into a pair of arms, and another into a pair of legs, which then join a head and torso to create the Trinity Armor. Together they take on the gigantic Unversed) Aqua, Stealth Elf & Jet-Vac: Terra! Eruptor! (They begin to run toward it from different sides) Terra: Ven, Spyro! Now! Ventus: C'mon! (Aqua jumps in the air and slashes downward at it. Terra, Ven and their friends then do the same and the Unversed falls down defeated) Terra: Got 'im. Aqua: We make a good team. Stealth Elf: This is awesome! Eruptor: You tell me. Jet-Vac: Looks like we can do it together. Pop Fizz: Of course. Spyro: Yeah. Ventus: Sure do. Oh yeah! Me, Pop Fizz and Spyro got you these tickets. (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz pulls out 25 tickets that read "Disney Town Passport", "Mushroom Kingdom Passport" and "Dreamland Passport") Terra: For what? Ventus: Lifetime passes to Disney Town, Mushroom Kingdom and Dreamland. They give it to their friends. Ventus: They said to-- (He pauses and looks at one) Spyro (grumpily): He said to take five grown-up. Aqua: You mean us? (They laugh and put them away) Aqua (softly): Listen to me, Ven... We need to get you home-- Stealth Elf: She's right. We have to take you and Ven home, Spyro Ventus: It's okay, Aqua. Spyro: Yeah, we can take care of ourselves. Ventus: Trust me, that dark dragon and a guy in the mask is history. They'll never bad-mouth Terra and Eruptoragain. (Terra puts a hand on Ven's shoulder) Terra (strongly): You saw the boy in the mask? Eruptor (strongly) You know about the Dark Dragon? Ventus (surprised): Y-yes? Terra: Vanitas... Eruptor: Dark Spyro... Terra: Ven. Spyro. You let Aqua and her friends take you home. Ventus: No way. We wanna go with you guys. Terra: You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. We don't want you to get hurt. Aqua: And what is this dangerous task, Terra? Jet-Vac: It doesn't sound like what the Masters told you to do. Eruptor: It might be a different route, but we're fighting the darkness. Stealth Elf: I'm not so sure. We've been to the same worlds as you and we've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness. Ventus: Listen to yourself, you guys. Terra and Eruptor would never-- Terra (narrowing his eyes): You mean you've been spying on us? Is that what they said to do? The Master's orders? Aqua: They were only-- (She looks away) Ventus: Aqua... Spyro: Stealth Elf... Jet-Vac Terra (turning away): We get it. Ventus (starting to follow): Terra! Spyro: Eruptor! Terra & Eruptor: Just stay put! (Ven and Spteo stops) Terra: We're on our own now, all right? (They starts to leave) Jet-Vac: Terra, Eruptor, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! They were just worried. Ventus: You're awful, Aqua. Spyro: I can't believe it, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac.... You hurt their feelings Aqua: So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra and Eruptor, and you know that too. Ventus: Were you also "ordered" to take us home? (Aqua and her friends says nothing) Ventus: Aqua... Now that you, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your heads. I'm gonna go find Terra. Spyro: And Eruptor. (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz leaves Aqua and her friends standing alone) Aqua, Jet-Vac & Stealth Elf: Terra... Ven... Pop Fizz... Spyro.... Eruptor... Meanwhile (Terra and Eruptor continues to walk back to the Aqueduct) Terra (thinking): Master Xehanort is the only one I can still count on. ?????: You must be Terra and Eruptor. (He stops walking and sees a tall man in guard's clothes wearing a red scarf that's tattered at the edges, his brown eyes glinting) ?????: It's that old coot--he won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd clam up. Terra: What do you mean? Eruptor: Yeah, what are you saying? ?????: Ha! Do I have to spell it out? Xehanort, whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner. Terra: You're apparently not a very good liar. Master Xehanort would never let himself be caught by a thug like you. Braig: As if! I've got the old coot at my mercy, see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the Outer Gardens. You better show up before I lose my patience. Ciao. (He turns and leaves) Terra (thinking): There's no way it's true--but no harm in looking. (Aqua and her friends walks into the Castle Town) ??????: Just as I said it would happen, here's the third one! That book is almost more trouble than it's worth... (Aqua stands, unsure of what the old man is talking about) Merlin: Say no more. The book you need to awaken the powers within you is just inside. Read to your heart's content, my dear. (The wizard walks back into his house) Aqua: I'm the third? Terra, Ventus and their friends were here? Stealth Elf: Don't know, let's go. (They follows him into the house) Merlin: If it's the book you're here for, I placed it over on the desk. (They walks to the desk and takes a look at the book. A flash of light comes from its pages) Merlin: I must be more popular than I thought. So many guests, and all on the same day. (From the Outer Gardens, Terra and Eruptor decends to the Purification Facility and looks out over the fountains. He turns and sees Master Xehanort tied up in chains to a large pipe) Terra & Eruptor: Master Xehanort! (Xehanort looks up at him slowly) ?????: The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment. (The scarfed man walks in from the entranceway) Braig: Just like I know how to deal it out. Terra: You monster! What are you after? (They summons their Keyblade as the man walks onto the large balcony) Braig (pointing): That thing right there. It's called a Keyblade, isn't it? (The man holds an arrowgun in his left hand) Braig: Yep, it seems like these days everybody's got one of those... even grandpa there. When I nabbed him, he told me all about it--what a weapon like that can do. How could I not want one? Terra: Well, you'll find they're picky about their owners. Eruptor: Yeah. Braig: Ha, if I heard the old guy right, you're what they call Keyblade Master material. (He brandishes his arrowgun) Braig: So if I defeat you, that makes me the real keyslinger, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it... (He tosses his gun and catches it, aiming it at Terra and Eruptor) Braig: But what can you do? (Terra and Eruptor runs toward him) Braig: Ah-ah, one more step and the coot goes boom. You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if! That key's too powerful for us to go mano a mano. (Braig shoots two laser at Terra and Eruptor, who blocks with their Keyblade. More stream out and they falls over) Braig: Hmph. For a Keyblade Master, you're not very--what's the word--good? (Terra and Eruptor gets up slowly) Master Xehanort: What are you doing, Terra and Eruptor? Fight! Terra: But Master, you'll-- Master Xehanort: Never mind me! You must fight! You can't let this ruffian win. Think of your Master, Eraqus and Eon--the shame they and your fellow pupils would be forced to bear! Use the Keyblade! (Terra and Eruptor stands up and feels a rush of anger) Braig: Pfft, so much for the bluff. (He brings out a second arrowgun for this other hand and the two battle. Terra and Eruptor jumps into the air and darkness covers him. They aims their Keyblade at Braig, and shoots a beam of dark energy, which hits them square in the eye, knocking him over. He lies on the ground with his hand over his eye, which burns with dark energy and looks up to see Terra and Eruptor over them, darkness pulsing at the end of the Keyblade. A beam shoots out at the chains around Master Xehanort after grazing Braig on the cheek. Braig stands up and then kneels in pain. He takes one last one-eyed look at Terra and Eruptor and jumps up the bridge and out of the facility. Terra and Eruptor's Keyblade teems with electricity) Terra & Eruptor: (in realization): This power... Master Xehanort (walking toward him): Well done, Terra and Eruptor. You have taken yet another step forward. (Terra and Eruptor stands still, hardly able to believe what happened) Terra: But we were consumed by anger...hatred. That was the power of darkness. Xehanort (proudly): Darkness that you channeled. (Terra and Eruptor lowers his Keyblade and dispels it) Eruptor: No. We succumbed to it. Just like when we stole Princess Aurora's heart of light. We can never return home now. We're a failure. Master Xehanort: Then don't. You could be my pupil. (Terra and Eruptor looks up at him) Master Xehanort: Master Eraqus and Eon, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that they too, has succumbed--not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, they forgets that light begets darkness. And Aqua, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, Spyro, Jet-Vac and Ventus, their lights shine too bright. It is only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. Eraqus and Eon... They're such a fool! Light and darkness, they are a balance--one that must always be maintained. Terra and Eruptor...you are the one who shows the true Mark of Mastery, but they refuses to see it. (Terra and Eruptor remains silent) Master Xehanort: And I know why. It is because they fears you. Join me. (He takes Terra's hand) Master Xehanort: You and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares. Terra & Eruptor: Master Xehanort... (Xehanort nods) Master Xehanort: See more worlds. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas. And bring an end to him... Master Terra and Master Eruptor. (Terra and Eruptor is surprised at this, but Master Xehanort only smiles with an intense look in his yellow eyes. Terra and Eruptor shakes it off and holds a hand to their chest, while bowing. Xehanort nods satisfyingly and walks away. Ven and his friends returns to the Central Square. He sees several Unversed surrounding a small boy) Ventus: Run! (The boy turns and runs, his silver hair flying behind him. Ventus and his friends takes out the Unversed) ????: Ienzo, where are you? (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz gasps and dispels his Keyblade, turning around. Even is walking around the square) Even: Answer me. (The silver-haired boy reappears behind Ven and his friends) Even (walking over): Ah, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child? (He turns to Ven and his friends) Even: I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy...since his poor parents are not here to do it. (The boy stares at him with his blue eyes, remaining in silent thought) Spyro: So he's parents isn't here? Ventus: Oh. You're on your own, huh? ...Sir, We're looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me-- and he's with a lava creature have you seen them? Even: Hmm... Perhaps I did see them in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road. Ventus: Thank you. Even: No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And... Well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again. (He smirks, much to the confusion of Ven and his friends, and walks away. Ienzo stares at him and follows. Ven and his friends rushes to the Outer Gardens and sees Terra and Eruptor) Ventus: Terra! Spyro: Eruptor! (Ven and Spyro runs up to tehm, smiling) Ventus: Take us with you! Terra: We can't do that, Ven. (Ven and Spyro's smile falls and they screws up their eyes) Ventus: Why not? Eruptor: I just-- When we really need you, boy. We know you'll be there. (Ven smirks) Ventus: Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend. Spyro: Are we? Terra: Yeah. You're right. Thanks, boys. (He and Eruptor left Radiant Garden and Ventus and his friends remember what Eruptor said) Eruptor: I just--- when we really need you, boys. We know you'll be there. Ventus: We'd better tell Aqua. Spyro: Yeah, let's go find her and the others. (They went off to find Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac) Meanwhile (Aqua and her friends returns to the Central Square, seeing Vanitas and Dakrk Spyro turning toward them) Aqua: A mask and a Dark Dragon! You're the boy that Ventus mentioned. Vanitas: Ah yes, Ventus. Tell me something, has he and Spyro learned to put up a decent fight yet? Aqua: What do you mean? Dark Spyro: I'll be asking the questions. And why shouldn't I? After all, between the four of us... Vanitas and I'll be the only one who will walk away from here alive. (They summons their Keyblades and they glares at them) Aqua: Guess again! (She and her friends fights the masked boy and a dark dragon, who falls over on the ground. Aqua and her friends stands, breathing heavily. They walks over to him and touches his mask) Aqua: Who are you? (Vanitas and Dark Spyro bursts with laughter. Aqua and her friends gasps and jumps back as Vanitas and Dark Spyro stands up again, opening a dark corridor behind him) Vanitas: Not bad at all. Congratulations. We'll keep you around. Never hurts to have a backup. (They walks into the portal and disappears. They dispels their weapon) Aqua: We have to stop them...before anything else happens to Terra, Eruptor, Spyro and Ven. Stealth Elf: Okay, but what about Spyro and Ven? Jet-Vac: Don't worry about them, Pop Fizz is with them and he's a Keyblade Master, he'll take care of them. Aqua: He's right, let's go. Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Stealth Elf! Jet-Vac! (Ven and his friends runs toward them from the entrance to the Outer Gardens, the great castle looming over him) Aqua: Ven, Spyro. Were you able to find them? Ventus: Yeah, but... They're gone. Aqua: Right. Then We can't stay here. Ventus: Let us go with you, Aqua. Aqua (serious): No, Ven. Do as I say and go home. Stealth Elf: And Pop Fizz, I want you to take care of them. Pop Fizz: What why? Jet-Vac: Because I don't want the Unversed to hurt them, so please... Take care of them. (Ventus sighs and stares downward) Ventus: Why won't you let me? Aqua: See don't want to put you in harm's way. (She puts on a hand on his shoulder) Aqua: You understand? (They engages their armor and walks past them as they continues to stare at the ground. They takes vehicles and leaves Radiant Garden.) (Flashback has Started) (A memory of training with Terra and Eruptor. There is a clacking of swords and Ven and Spyro falls to the ground, losing the wooden sword he carries) Terra: Giving up already? C'mon, boys. I thought you were stronger than that. Aqua: Ven, you almost had him. Just try it again! Stealth Elf: Even you, Spyro! Jet-Vac: Come on, what are you waiting for! Pop Fizz: You have to tougher then them. Terra: Hey wait, you're teaming up now? Eruptor: We thought you guys are watching? (Ven and Spyro picks up their swords and gets up from the ground. They rushes toward Terra and Eruptor. Later, the three stare out from the castle walls. Ven and Spyro stares off into seemingly nowhere. Terra and Eruptor looks at him, thinking) Terra: Ven, Spyro. You see all those dents and nicks you got? (He points to Ven and Spyro's wooden sword) Aqua: Each one of those is proof you're learning. (Ven and Spyro says nothing) Terra: You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Right? (He lifts up his wooden Keyblade and does a motion with it. The hilt is inscribed with the name Terra. Terra stands and clears his throat) Terra (reciting): In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made. Aqua (laughing): What's THAT about? Who went and made you Master? Jet-Vac: Why would you want to be one? Terra: Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about. Eruptor:) So am I. Aqua: Well, you're not the only one. Stealth Elf: Yeah, there's us who have to be one. Terra: I know. You, me, your friends, Pop Fizz, Eruptor, Spyro and Ven all share the same dream. (Flashback has ended) (Ven and Spyro stares at their Keyblade while sitting on the ground in the square. They spins the blade a few times in his hand, until dropping it. It falls a few feet away at the bottom of a stairway. Two boys walk past) ???: Huh? (One of them bends down and picks it up, swinging it around a bit. He smirks and looks over at Ven and Spyro) ???: These yours? (The other boy stops and turns around) ???: Lea, we don't have time for this. Lea: Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec. (Lea walks over to Ven and his friends) Lea: You still play with toy swords? That's cute. (He spins the blade and holds it out toward him, hilt first. Ven and Spyro grunts and Lea tosses it away) Lea: Now this right here-- (He pulls out two frisbees) Lea: Tada! Whaddaya think? (He holds them tightly in his hands, and swings them back and forth as he stands. They are emblazoned with a darkly smiling flame) Ventus (apathetically): Not a whole lot. Spyro: Yeah, it look lame. Lea: You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your name? Ventus: Ventus. Spyro: Spyro. Pop Fizz: Pop Fizz. Lea: Okay, Boys. Let's fight! Ventus: Fight? Why would I wanna do that? Spyro: Yeah. There are three of us and one of you. Lea: You scared of losing? C'mon. (He jumps back a few steps) Lea: Hope you're ready. (Ven and his friends thinks and gives a small laugh, smiling and standing up) Lea: Yeah! Now we're talkin'. (Ven and Spyro readies their Keyblade) Ventus: You're gonna be sorry! Spyro: And get ready! (Isa and pop Fizz chuckles to themselves, watching the two. They face each other down and charge in for a fight. Afterward, Lea falls to the ground, panting) Lea: You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are. Ventus: Huh? Right... Spyro: Well, we'll give you so time. Isa: From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser," "Lame," "Laughable"... Lea: Wha--Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up for somethin'? "You're just havin' a bad day," or... "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" (He sighs) Lea: Some friend. Isa: Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie. Lea: Ya see what I gotta put up with? (He lies on the ground, his arms behind his head) Lea: Sure hope you don't have friends like him. (He smiles and Ven and his friends starts laughing, making Lea and Isa laugh also) Isa: Lea, we have to go. Lea: 'Kay. (Isa walks away and Lea stands up) Ventus: Already? Lea: I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized. Ventus (smiling): Okay, Lea. Spyro: We will. (Lea walks back to Isa) Isa: What is it with you and picking up stray puppies? Lea: I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever. Isa: I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time. Lea (smiling): See, I'm immortal! Isa: You're obnoxious. (He looks up to the castle, Lea following suit) Lea: You ready? (Isa looks at Lea, who stares at the castle) Isa: Well, I can tell you are. Lea: Yeah. Ventus: Must be nice... (He looks up and gives a half-hearted laughed) Ventus: ...knowin' who your friends are. Spyro: Yeah... Maybe we should make some friends instead of finding Terra and Eruptor. Pop Fizz: Okay. (Meanwhile) (Back in the Purification Facility, Master Xehanort looks over the railing at the fountains) Braig: Hey, you old coot! (Braig shoots a laser at the back of Xehanort's head, but it does nothing. He walks closer and shoots more, but they simply bounce off. His face is heavily bandaged) Braig: You said I wouldn't get hurt! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage! (He points an arrowgun directly at Xehanort's head) Braig: No way, as if! (Xehanort summons his Keyblade and points it under Braig's neck, choking him. He back away) Braig: Okay! Okay, fine. Fine! Just...just put that down! You still need me! You still need me to do something, right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain. (Xehanort dispels his Keyblade and Braig bends over in relief) Braig (standing up): Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh? All things considered. I'm just lucky he didn't steal my heart like Princess Whatever-It-Was. That would've ruined my week for sure. Master Xehanort: Unlikely. A powerful light still lives inside of Terra and Eruptor. You see, people like him...they don't have the power to steal hearts. Braig: So wait--you mean... They're not the one who stole her heart? (Master Xehanort gives a small laugh.) Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3